


A little help

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	A little help

“驳回，恕我直言，主动贴上来的人里面一半是报社的人，一半是对头公司派来的奸细，我可不想再让公司背上什么丑闻！”Potts冷冷地看着满地狼藉和蜷在地上挣扎着想要为自己辩解的家伙，“还有两个小时，Friday汇报最快的中和剂也要3小时候才能完成。”  
“那……就把会议推迟。”  
“5个国家的防长都来了，我可惹不起。”  
“他们等得起！”  
“为什么你会没算到这一步？”Potts捞起地上的手机飞速打字，皱着眉头问道。“这种解毒剂……副作用只有0.05%的可能……”  
“但没想到对方直接为你造了个毒气室，因此也必须用更高浓度的解毒剂应对。”Pepper冷静地说道，“说到底还是你自己轻敌造成的。”  
“所以……你不觉得最好的办法……就是让那帮傻子等1个小时，Friday……”  
“我已经替你想了一个方案，”Potts仿佛没听到地上人的话，笑着蹲下身子给他看了看自己刚才打的字，并在对方组织起力气抗议前按下了发送按钮。对方很快回复了消息：“明白了Mr.Stark，我马上来！”  
“Potts！”  
“抱歉，会议时间不能改，只好请他帮个小忙。”女士露出一个计划中的微笑，顺手将手机扔到了角落里，“哦，别这么看着我，我觉得自己做了件好事。”她亲切地捏了捏对方因为轻度缺氧而微红的脸颊，“那么，过2小时见~”  
10分钟后，Peter面对眼前的景象不知是进是退。  
“欧，额，如果我来的不是时候……”  
“欢迎您，Mr.Parker。”好姑娘Friday替暂时没工夫回答的老板说道。  
“我不确定，我是说，您似乎有些紧急事项需要我帮助处理？”  
“Boss在110分钟后需要参加在林肯纪念馆举行的联盟防长会议，他需要在此之前恢复大脑皮层的稳定。”Friday解释道，“目前他体内的高浓度制剂超标，产生了一定的副作用。”  
说句实话，电子姑娘的解释Peter只听进去了一小半。昂贵的花织地毯上，平日里光彩照人的男子正一头乱发卷缩着小幅挣扎，衬衫拉开一半，杂乱无章，价值不菲的外套鞋子和领带凌乱地散落在房间的其他地方。男孩的指尖甚至能感觉到对方散布在空气里的体温，一股熟悉的香水味道随着毛孔的放大而充斥着整片空间。  
“我不需要……什么帮助，”闷闷的声音说道，“短信是Pepper发的……”  
“umm，您还好吗？”来都来了，而且对方看上去根本无法起身的样子，Peter虽然觉得有些图谋不轨，但还是走上前想把对方扶起来，这是他才发现触碰到的皮肤像火烧般滚烫。  
“不用担心，”对方甩开他，但力气很有限，并故作镇定地往回退了一下，“我不需要任何帮助。”说话似乎让他感到痛苦，男人说完这些忍不住大口喘气，“不用管我！”  
“您确定？”Peter刻意不去看因为克制而变红的嘴唇，目前的状况彻底出乎他的意料，匆匆赶来的男孩紧张得喉咙发干、舌头都快打结了，“要、要不我扶您去卧室吧……”  
现在这个样子，要是被别人看到了，或许会有点危险。Peter的大脑开始忍不住运转起来，他在心里默默喊着停止，越是坚持对方就越是抵抗，小幅度的推搡中Peter一不小心压到男人身上，慌乱中他一下子碰到了另一个出乎意料的部分。  
“抱、抱歉！！”男孩连脖子根都是通红的，主要是来自那里湿乎乎的触感。  
Friday适时解释了一番目前最为有效快速的解决方案，还好心为老板在几分钟前的自我尝试解了围，因为“Boss认为这件事不需要您来协助，但目前看来效果不怎么好。”  
“感谢你的点评Friday！”呼吸急促的男人狠狠地对自己发明的人工智障说道。  
“不用谢，Boss。”人工智障乖巧的回了一句，“那么，我可以确认Parker先生参与到这次任务中吗？”  
“不必！”“可以！”  
人工智障没有回话，因为两个都是她的权限人，她只能等待最后的结果。  
“Pepper在耍你，看不出来吗？”  
“如果不是我的话，您还有其他人选吗？”Peter的心脏撞击着肋骨，压着对方的身子没有因为这句话而退让。推开他的力气并不大，在这种情况下甚至带了一点欲拒还迎的情调，药物对身体的影响可想而知。  
“你……在这里没有用。”语言包括词义和语调语气两个层面，后者是对前者的纠正或者补充，有时候，在特定的语调下，词汇表达的含义同表面恰恰相反。  
“没关系，先生。”少年轻轻拉开拉链，对方一直竭力掩藏的秘密裹着沾湿的内裤一股脑跳了出来，落入温热的掌心，“告诉我该怎么做，我会努力的。”  
“这种事…不需要你努力…”  
话虽如此，可当男孩尝试着用自己的方式爱抚根部时，那难忍的颤抖却是真实的。  
褪去了战甲的男人此刻衣衫不整挂在男孩肩上，看上去毫无还手之力，嘴上却依旧不饶人，或者换个角度看，他企图用一些对话把眼下这个场面变得不那么尴尬：“所以，你自己做这个的时候…看…哪本杂志？playboy？”  
Peter果然从浅红变成了深红，但手上的动作并没有停止：“我现在不看那些杂志。”  
“那…是在想着…唔…哪位拉拉队队长吗？”快感累积下男人很快承受不住，不由自主把脑袋埋进了对方的脖子，不泄漏脸上的表情，“你们大学…生物系…唔…最近似乎和你走得很近。那个金发的美女？”  
“Erica？不不我们只是朋友！”  
“哈…原来她叫Erica？”  
Peter自觉自己的技术应该比不上对方阅人无数见过的各路莺燕，但男人身体的反应还是让他有那么一丝欣喜，没过一会儿，内裤就几乎湿透，他打着胆子撩开布料直接碰触的时候，锁骨被人轻轻舔了一下，周围的皮肤立刻兴奋地起了疙瘩。  
“我和Erica真的只是朋友！”  
身下人似乎已经无心继续由自己发起的话题，又或者是怕自己一开口会发出什么奇怪的声音，一直紧闭牙关，在少年并不太高明的套弄中爬向临界点。  
Peter的心思却被撩拨得无法平静，作为一个身心健康的青年男性，diy不是什么新鲜事，但他的对象并不是什么杂志女模或者金发拉拉队长。  
“如果您一定想知道的话，”在浪潮来临前，少年鼓足勇气凑到对方耳边，顶着脸颊的两坨红色轻声说道：“我做这种事的时候只想着您。”  
他没料到此话一出，对方立刻高喘着射到了他的手心。  
“制剂残留70%。”Friday的声音响起。  
少年被轻轻抽动的身体带着倒在地毯上，对方比刚才更烫的身子贴着他，搂着他的脖子问到：“那么，之后的你会吗？”  
“umm，没、没那么熟练…”Peter实在不好意思把自己只上过二垒的事迹拿出来讲，只好闪烁其词气流在凑到极近距离的唇间缠绕，犹犹豫豫的少年很快被积极主动的身下人舔了一下唇瓣，他立刻追逐着那个气息吻了下去。  
那是他至今为止从未体验过的吻，又矜持又热烈，专注中带着点戏弄、欲拒却又还迎，舌尖甘美的汁液惹人采撷，节奏却被看似弱势的一方牢牢掌控。但碍事的衣物却在少年的掌控中被脱了个精光，湿淋淋的下身蹭着Peter的裤档，催促他解放自己。  
“制剂残留60%”  
正值风华的青年人很快就把持不住，拉下裤子将高挺的肉棒凑了上去一起摩擦，引来此起彼伏的喘息。没过多久，对方轻轻抬起臀部，将已经湿润的肉棒引导到饱满后庭深处缩涩的小穴。  
“这、这样吗？”Peter堵着小口，紧致的压迫感中他根本不敢相信这里能承受得住自己的分身。  
对方断断续续的轻喘和默许下，少年大着胆子又进几分，受惊的肠道纷纷围拢上来，幸好有了jy的润滑，Peter才得以艰难推进。  
他低头看着身下男子弯着脖子，貌似有些痛苦的表情，不知为什么觉得胃部涌起一阵奇异的满足感，这让他不由自主又往里一顶，内壁突然大力收缩了一下，而男人也发出一阵惊呼。  
“抱、抱歉。”Peter吓了一跳，虽然下身热情的收缩差点把他的气管掐断，他还是强压着那股可怕的冲动强迫自己停了下来，伴随着那声貌似痛苦的喘息，那人的眼角渗出一道泪来，“我弄疼您了吗？”  
“制剂残留50%”  
除了忠心耿耿的AI，没有人回答他，混乱的气流在唇间乱窜，少年忍不住咬住身下欲言又止的嘴唇，一边吮吸柔软的甘甜一边忧心自己的笨拙，当他打算慢慢退出时，肠道的收缩一下子变得更加激烈，脖子被搂住，颤抖的滚汤的身体贴上来，明显的索求与挽留。  
Peter强忍着体内的叫嚣小心翼翼地试着再次探入，紧密的内壁被一点点撑开，万分配合甚至在引诱他的动作，眼角的湿润越积越多，喘息越来越响，当泪水滑落的时候，Peter终于意识到这不是痛苦的眼泪。  
“您喜欢这样吗，先生？”这个认知让年轻人欣喜若狂，却让对方很不耐烦。  
“少问问题…唔…多干活…”  
在Stark这里Peter向来只能得到一些绕着弯的表扬，做的再好最多也就是“Nice work”，或许这一次他加把劲就能得个Excellent？可是光是如此，Peter也是不会甘心的。  
“您得告诉我怎么才能让您舒服。”Peter不是表面上那么无害，他已经忍过那么多次，在对方喝醉的时候、在西装上发现不同颜色长发的时候、在被毫无戒心地拥抱、亲吻侧脸和揉头发的时候，他不介意再忍一会儿，好好戏弄一下这个平时戏弄他的家伙。  
下身找准了刚才的方向轻轻一推，立刻泄漏的呜咽说明了一切。  
“先生？”男孩温柔却坏心眼地催促着，故意不给到足够的力气，起伏的胸部紧紧贴着他的，小小的坚挺蹭着少年的皮肤，“您想让我摸哪里吗？”  
手指划过满是汗水的胸口，却故意不碰那里，引发对方不满，在他下唇一咬。  
“该死的，你就不能…自己发挥一下吗？”  
“我怕您不满意…”  
话音还没落，他的嘴唇被那两片湿透的急不可耐的柔软牢牢封死，舌头热情的缠上来与他再次纠缠在一起，手被抓住引导到已经硬到不行的乳头上，内壁大力吮吸起入侵者，这下乱了阵脚的成了Peter。  
“嗯…如果…你一定要听的话…”一吻过后对方在断断续续的惊喘中用即将沦陷在情欲深处的眸子看着他，似乎也要将少年一同拉入深渊，睫毛扫过男孩的脸颊，深渊低声说道，“求你，Pete，”双腿勾上他的腰，男孩所剩无几的呼吸终于被彻底夺走了，“操我，用力。”  
他不是没有想过有一天他最不敢碰却最想要的人会在自己身下忘我承欢到嗓音嘶哑、泪水涟涟，乳头被舔揉压搓到红肿、被欺负到几乎破碎，却依然在每一次恶意的挑唆中发出欢愉的叫喊，下身的顶撞清脆快速，臀部因此摩擦泛红、黏糊湿透，小洞不堪重负，在高潮的释放中灌满属于他的液体，却依旧不舍得男孩抽离。  
“监测指数回归正常。”Friday在余韵的颤抖中颇煞风景地实时播报了一下观测结果，“任务结束。”  
良久都没人说话，等到Peter尴尬地发现自己又硬了的时候，他终于意识到自己刚才借着完成任务的名义做了些什么，以及，即将再次面临的窘境。  
没关系，没有什么是一次冷水澡不能解决的，如果有，那就两次！  
“那、那么我先，额，去下洗手间…”说着，Peter就打算轻轻退出来，没想到脖子被人往下拉了一把。  
“嘿，我说，”软软的吐息，伴随着透过身体散发出的香水味，有些脱力的手掰过男孩的下巴，舌尖轻舔上薄薄的嘴唇，“做到一半就走不厚道吧…”  
“啊…不是，”虽然该做的都做了，可在这种情况下被明晃晃地勾引，Peter还是脸红到了脖子，“Friday说指标已经正常了。”  
“你觉得我只是为了消除药效才求你操我的吗？”  
“啊…这个…”  
“如果只是要个工具人的话，我为什么不在俱乐部勾个经验丰富的猛男来还要在这里给你上入门课？”小脑瓜又被揉了一下，“就算拿不到手机，我也只需要对Friday说一句话，就能把发给你的信息取消。”  
“……哎？等、等一下？”  
“之前，我故意给了你那么多次机会，你却像个木头一样。”  
“有…吗？”机会？  
“假装喝醉倒你身上的时候你干了什么？”  
“打、打电话给Happy说你需要代驾…”  
“宴会上亲美女的时候呢？”  
“啊…我，”Peter揉了揉鼻子，“打电话给Pepper 说那堆文件我替您处理…”男孩终于恍然大悟，“哦……老天！”他懊恼地抓了一下耳朵。  
“好吧，那个拥抱，太过随意了，但后来亲你侧脸的时候我有特意停一下吧？”  
“但我没敢睁眼…”  
“所以说，”湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，带着些小小的责怪，“我倒想问问，这么个完美无缺的人在你面前晃悠了这么久，你到底看不上哪一点？”  
“我没有！”Peter认真地反驳，但到关键时刻却有些底气不足，“我只是，不太确定…额…自己行不行…”  
“别担心，从刚才的表现看你挺行的，”明明讲的是两件事情！戏虐的鼻音中，男孩的嘴唇又被吻了一下，下身的疼痛感在内壁故意挤压和催促下真实起来，每一寸呼吸都传递出身体内想让对方入侵的呐喊，可嘴上却说着相反的台词，“当然，如果你不愿意的话…”  
突如其来的激烈顶撞和来势汹汹的强吻切断了所有语言的源头，一切都转化为最原始的音节，他紧紧地搂着那具已经化成水的身体，方才的一轮中聪明的初心者已经掌握了一些小秘密，并不断的加以尝试应用，比如在碾压乳头的时候进攻肠道的某一点，会引起激烈的挣扎和收缩，喊声也更催情更潮湿，恰当时间的刺激后再好好欺负一下肉棒扣进哭泣不止的马眼，就能直接让对方缴械投效。  
此起彼伏的娇喘填满了整个实验室，又把身下人干射了一次的情况下，血清异常的年轻人还能够坚持不懈地取悦或者说折磨不堪重负的小穴，因为他注意到一向喜欢主导一切的情人开始出现混乱紧张的表情。  
“Pete…等一下…啊！”肉棒落到别人手里一把把揉搓，到口的话成了滑落的银丝。早就被掏空的囊袋也被恶狠狠的把玩着，空虚的顶端开始冒出清澈的液体。  
“弄脏了毯子可不是好孩子哦Mr.Stark。”男孩温柔的抱着他，下身却在毫不留情地横冲直撞，“您不会想要尿床吧？”  
透明的液体落在昂贵的材质上，小腹被按压时腺体的快感吞没了所有思绪，一波波海浪正在顶端聚集，被榨干的身体竟然还留有勃发的冲动。超级英雄先生虽然已经退下战场，但名号依然在，但此时此刻他却面临着被年轻的情人楼在怀里操到失禁的结局。  
地毯早就一团乱麻，汗水jy和泪水的混合，多一种体液似乎也没什么特别的，所谓年长者的威严根本抵不过肌肤相亲的快感，敏感透顶的身体此时只想着怎么去往另一轮高峰。  
“我爱您，先生。”最后一轮猛攻时。少年狠狠挤着顶端和肠道，一边啃着耳垂一边轻松攻下了最后的防线。  
毫无形象地惊叫、高潮、求吻，就是因为这么简简单单的一句话。  
当年轻人再次用自己的液体攻占隐蔽的城池，他可爱的被掏空的情人已经没有主动吻他的力气，只是张开双腿任他拔出，一股股粘液流出秘径，全身湿透，眼波盈盈，半张开的嘴唇在雾气中艰难寻找着新鲜的氧气，却被任性捕获，一再索取，直到最后终于被放开，才在起伏的呼吸中求饶似地轻蹭年轻人优美的脖子。  
“Friday，你不介意准备一下浴室？”  
“已经准备好了，Parker先生。”  
这方面Friday一向只注重满足权限者的任何需求，包括完事后的需求。  
至于两个小时之后，Peter代替某个无法出席的人来到会场，看到Potts正一脸奸笑地看着自己，他才觉得今天似乎确实中了什么计。


End file.
